You Don't Own Me
by Lynn-Capric
Summary: BakuraxMalik no real yaoi, I've made Bakura into such a bastard snickers


A/N: I was listening to some old CD's of my moms and the song "You don't own me" just put a funny ass image in my head. Decided to write it down, maybe I'll turn it into a full story later on, any how, I posted this on DA first, there might be an image for it later.

"Malik! Where are you!?!" The white haired boy called from his thrown like chair in the living room of their pent house. He was lounging like the prince he thought he was, all he needed was a crown that wouldn't smush that pretty hair of his. "Malik-chan, come here!" His voice was almost a whine, he was so thirsty, and way to lazy to get up and do a damn thing himself.

The young Egyptian boy rolled over under the covers of their bed and yawned "What do you want?" He screamed back, not even bothering to get out of bed, he was getting fed up with that boys shit but what could he do, he loved him.

"Malik-chan, pleeeease come here" Bakura whined again leaning his head back against the chair and pouting "I need you!" He usually only said that when he was feeling a certain way, but it always got his blond haired companions attention.

With a sigh and a grunt Malik fought his way out of bed and stalked into the living room "What is it?" He frowned looking Bakura over, he didn't look like he needed any thing like that, he looked like he needed a good whack on the back of the head.

"Good, you came" Bakura grinned and sat up looking at his Egyptian "Go get me something to drink."

Maliks jaw dropped "That's all you needed?!" He shrieked, getting a nod in response to his words he growled and snapped his fingers. The room went completely dark, there was a light music some where, jazzy "You know what babe" Maliks voice was husky, almost the 'come hither, my loins are burning for you' type of voice. "I've needed to tell you something for a long time now" his words went along with the soft music as the lights started to come back on.

Malik stood there in sparkly violet pants that matched his eyes with a microphone in his hands. The room was still dark, but there were a set of blue and purple lights coming from some where near his feet that made him seem to glow. "Oooooh" He closed his eyes as he started to sing then gave an exasperated sigh.

"You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys" He shook his head and opened his eyes looking into Bakuras eyes "You don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys" His voice slowly started to gather volume, feeling as he sang. His hips started to sway to the music, exotic, but untouchable.

"And don't tell me what to do, and don't tell me what to say" He held his free hand in Bakuras face after taking a step closer and waved it as though saying no. "And please, when u go out with you, don't put me on display, 'cause" He slowly found his way onto Bakuras lap, the same hand that had been telling him no was now caressing his face.

"You don't own me, don't try to change me in any way" His voice was soft once more, whispering sweet nothings to the one he loved, moving closer, his voice softening as though he were going to kiss the pale boy he was straddling. "You don't own me, don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay" He whispered, their lips so close.

Bakuras lips twitched, this was almost too much for him, he barely caught a word that the Egyptian was saying. There wasn't enough blood in the head up top to let him think clearly.

Malik noticed this and frowned pushing Bakura back against the chair hard as he pushed himself off of the boy at the same time. "Oh, I don't tell you what to say, I don't tell you what to do, so just le me be myself" He turned his back, swaying to the music once more, his voice softening with the next line, so sad it almost sounded as though he were going to cry. "That's all I ask of you" His head hung low.

The music was slower for a moment as he hummed along with it before it quickly picking up pace "I'm young and I love to be young!" He swung his hips drastically before turning to face Bakura "I'm free and I love to be free to live my life the way I want to say and do whatever I please!"

"A-a-a-nd don't tell me what to do!" He closed his eyes, his entire body moving in rhythm to the music "Oh-h-h-h don't tell me what to say and please when I go out with you, don't put me on display" A tear rolled down his cheek as he opened his eyes, looking right into Bakuras.

"'cause I don't tell you what to say, oh-h-h-h I don't tell you what to do so just let me be myself, that's all I ask of you" His voice grew quiet again, his body slowly come to a stop as he let his arms hand to his sides. He took a few deep breaths as the music slowly came to an end and the lights returned to how they were before. Malik watched Bakura waiting for some sort of positive response.

Bakura just sat there for a moment watching Malik before blinking. "Malik-chan" he said in the sweetest voice he could manage.

"What?" There was a bit of anger in the tan boys voice but for the most part he was able to hold it in.

"I'm still thirsty"


End file.
